Warrior Cat Lemons
by WarriorCatsLemonCollection
Summary: So many lemons! :3
1. CrowfeatherXLeafpool

Lemon: CrowfeatherXLeafpool

Crowfeather, Leafpool and Sorreltail were out hunting one day. Sorreltail had no idea that Crowfeather had a thing for Leafpool.

"Hey Sorreltail you can return to camp, me and Leafpool will continue hunting," Crowfeather suggested.

"Ok Crowfeather!" Sorreltail said and dashed off to camp with prey in her mouth.

As soon as Sorreltail left and Crowfeather was sure that she was gone, he turned around to face Leafpool.

"What are we really doing?" Leafpool asked suspiciously, still looking in the direction that Sorreltail left for camp. Crowfeather stared at Leafpool for a few heartbeats then pounced on top of he, pinning her to the ground.

Smiling, he whispered in her ears " me and you are going to fuck..."

Leafpool smiled back and got into a hunters crouch, lying on her underbelly. As soon as she did that, Crowfeather put his erected cock on top of her butt and started stroking it with one paw while he used his other paw to touch her pussy.

"Oh yes ... can you stop teasing!" Leafpool moaned while licking her paws.

"Only if you beg like the good little slut you are!" Crowfeather answered looking at his soft,pink,huge cock brushing her fur.

Crowfeather smirked at her and squeezed her huge hanging tits. He started to stroke his cock even more now leaving Leafpool annoyed.

"Fine... you slut" Crowfeather said and started to enter her wet pussy, going in and out with slow motions.

"Ah! Yes... keep putting that cock of yours to work!" Leafpool moaned throwing her hips upward to make it easier for him to enter her.

Crowfeather could already feel pre-cum coming out of the tip of his pink shaft. Finally, after a few minutes of this, his cock exploded with cum inside of Leafpool. He could also feel it twitching frantically in her love cave while some of the cum started to drip out.

"Ok, now turn around and suck!" Crowfeather demanded not wanting to waste a single minute of their fun game. He pulled out his cock and could feel it getting hard again.

"Gee z its hard again," Crowfeather thought while Leafpool turned her body around to see his cock.

Leafpool obeyed and put one paw on his love meat while she played with his fat and wet balls. She started to bob her head back and forth and could see that Crowfeather was very near climax again.

Leafpool blushed red as she could see her pussy was also getting wet, so while he moaned she played with her clit, moaning in his mouth.

" I'm cumming!" He said and his cock filled her soft lovely mouth and she drank every single last drop.

Once the both of them finished they decided to go get cleaned up and go search for prey again.


	2. FireXGrayXWhite (RAPE)

It was the day of normal days, Graystripe decided to go and visit Silverstream like he always did but this time he was interrupted by another tom.

"Graystripe wait!" Fireheart said and rushed to see his old friend.

Graystripe turned around to see Fireheart but before he could Fireheart jumped on top of him.

"Fireheart? What are you doing!" Graystripe said as he could feel something poking him on his tail hole.

Fireheart put a paw on Graystripe's mouth to shut him up.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this Graystripe" Fireheart said "Its a lesson for you to learn."

Graystripe now noticed what the thing that was poking him was, " Nononononono!" Graystripe tried to say but Fireheart was still blocking his mouth for him to speak.

Fireheart was just about to start humping Graystripe when another tom with white fur came behind the bramble wall, Graystripe could see that his dick was bigger than Fireheart's and he could also see that it had been wet from a previous fuck.

"Psst... you can come out Whitestorm" Fireheart said " Do you want to join us?"

Whitestorm didn't know what to do so he just quietly ran over to the pair of toms.

"No WHITESTORM! Don't join!" Graystripe thought. As Graystripe thought of how to escape the raping party, Whitestorm's pink and long cock flew across Graystripe's face.

"You better start sucking youngster," Whitestorm ordered in a low tone pushing his dick to the tip of Graystripe's muzzle.

Whitestorm being bigger than Fireheart made Graystripe feel more pain from him. Graystripe knew that the only way to get out of here was if the two toms got what they wanted so Graystripe pushed his whole face on the dick of Whitestorm and could feel it go deep inside his throat.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Graystripe thought to himself as he gave Whitestorm the best blowjob ever.

"Ahhh... Graystripe your better than Bluestar," Whitestorm said as his cum started to enter Graystripe throat.

Graystripe could feel the hot mess going deep down his throat while Fireheart was fucking him from behind.

The two toms started to release their juices inside of Graystripe.

After what felt like two moons Fireheart and Whitestorm disappeared and Graystripe found himself on a hot puddle of cum on the grassy floor.

He stretched his muscles and licked his cock which know was really hot and erected.

"I wonder if it was just a wet dream," Graystripe thought as he cleaned himself.

When Graystripe entered the camp and he was about to put a piece of fresh kill on the pile he saw Fireheart wink at him and Whitestorm put his tail on the grey warriors back.

**I hope you guys liked it, it was just an idea i thought of putting up here.**


	3. DustpawXAshkit (Lust)

Dustpaw promised Ashkit that they were going out for a lesson but Ashkit was super excited that he didn't notice that when they came to the edge of the forest Dustpaw asked him something.

"Ashkit did you hear... me?" Dustpaw said " I said we are going to play a game."

"Oh, sorry Dustpaw I was to excited, so whats the name of the game?" Ashkit meowed.

Dustpaw looked nervously around to make sure that no cat was hearing then he spoke silently.

"Its called mating, trust me Ashkit, you will love it, it feels sooo good," Dustpaw said.

Ashkit looked at him with big eyes then nodded.

"How do you play it?" Ashkit asked nervous.

"Its simply, you see this long stick like thing," Dustpaw said as he started to stroke his dick, " Its called a cock, you have one too."

Ashkit looked under his soft belly and sure enough there was his cock and he could feel it getting warm for some reason as he kept looking at Duskpaw's dick.

Dustpaw paused for a second then told Ashkit to stand up on his hind legs so that he could hug him.

Ashkit obeyed and he could feel the warm dick and body of Dustpaw behind him.

"Like I said Ashkit don't worry because after a few seconds you feel warm pleasure," Dustpaw said calmly.

"Ok Dustpaw, I trust you, continue," Ashkit said.

Dustpaw felt great that the kit trusted him and soon began to work. He put his whole cock inside the kits butt and put his other fluffy paw started stroking the kits dick. Soon enough Ashkit started moaning and told Dustpaw to go faster and harder.

Dustpaw did and started telling the kit to move his hips up and down so that he could go deep inside him. The two of them kept doing this then Dustpaw stopped as his cum filled the tail hole Ashkit.

"Dustpaw, whats going on, I feel something coming out of my fat and juicy cock," Ashkit moaned in pleasure.

"Don't worry Ashkit, just relax all your muscles and let the fat dick of yours explode cum, mm...yes," Dustpaw moaned with the kit.

As the both of them started to stop Ashkit told Dustpaw that he wanted to fuck him and Dustpaw said yes.

Ashkit climbed on top of the bigger toms hind legs and put his horny dick inside of Dustpaw and they both moaned in pleasure as Ashkit's seed started to fill Dustpaw's hole.

The two of them decided to meet at that same place every two moons to pleasure each other.


End file.
